


Princess Of Darkness

by GNFreak



Category: Fairy Tail, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GNFreak/pseuds/GNFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He said if I join him then my dreams will come true and teach me magic. Because of him, I lived, I learned, I killed…until I finally realize what he told me was a lie. I used to be a member of Oracion Seis…I am Naruto Uzumaki, The Princess of Darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Of Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto. If I did I would find some way to get Naruto out of Konoha and into Earthland. As it is I shall make do.

Prologue:

The screams of the villagers encouraged her to run away. Half an hour ago, a group of men came and started to burn down the village. Biting down her lips, she continued to run, hoping and praying that they won’t catch her. She found herself choking at the sight of a man grabbing one of the kids, one of her friends.

Why are they doing this to us? What do they want from us? she wondered as she watched in horror as they grabbed him to the cart.

A tear slowly leaked from the corner of her eye. Slipping to the ground, she yelled out in anguish. It all seemed so cruel to take her friends away. Distantly, she could hear the yells of her mother and father as they fought against the men. The screams stop and Naruto wonders if her parents are alive. She gulped down the lump that is being formed.

Will I die here? she wondered.

I hope not.

I want to see my parents…I don’t want to die here.

It was then she saw him. His cruel, twisted smile made her curl into a small ball, waiting for the man to kill her. It scares her. The screams of the villagers made her shudder and the man’s cruel dark eyes just made it worse. Blue eyes widen at the sight of the man’s weapon and a small part of her just wanted to scream. The sound of the kids’ screaming made her even more frightened.

Even through, the situation was dire she couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. There was nothing left in their village now. Everybody was gone. Either taken away or killed. Her laughter stopped when the man grabbed her by the neck.

She thrashed and kicked but it didn’t make the man let go of her. Instead, his grip on her neck was stronger than ever before.

She closes her eyes.

What is going to happen to me? She thought, am I really going to die here?

Chapter 1

The Tower of Heaven is a harsh place, well known for torturing people. It’s in the eyes of all the slaves, their hellhole and a reminder of what they all have lost. Their freedom. Every slave longs for the day where they will be free but none of them dream more then one Naruto Uzumaki. It has been nearly three years since she and the other kids in her village have last set foot to the outside. 

Naruto dreams of the day when she and her friends will be free from their enslavement. Looking at little Konohamaru, who was currently crying for his mother and to the sobbing faces of Hinata and Sakura, reminds her of what they lost. The guards didn’t reduce their suffering; they just made it worse as they remind her time and time again, that none of them have their parents and have no freedom. 

The blonde gritted her teeth and glared at the prison’s bars. The cries from Konohamaru brought her attention back to her friends, all of whom were crowded together. Sakura clings against Sasuke while Ino, Shikamaru and Choji huddle against the wall. Only Hinata and Kiba are not close to each other.

“Nee-chan, I want to go home! I want to see my mommy!” Konohamaru cried. “Why don’t they allow us to go back home? Why do they make us do this?”

Naruto gulped at his question and slowly, tears started to build up behind her eyes. Sasuke looked at her in concern while, the other kids were quite at his question.

“Konohamaru…we can’t see our mothers anymore.” Hinata said softly. “They’re gone…these people killed our parents and took us in because, we were young and strong enough to do this task. These people saw it fit to destroy our village…our families.”

The blue-eyed girl gritted her teeth at the reminder of the destruction of their village. Sakura sobbed against Sasuke’s chest while Ino looked ready to cry at the reminder. 

“So…mommy is never coming back?” Konohamaru asked softly, blinking his tear-filled eyes at them.

Naruto nodded and walked over to him, before giving him a tight hug. He relaxes into the hug before crying, for the loss of his parents. She gently whispers words to him, trying to sooth him from his sorrow. 

“We will get out of here, Konohamaru,” she said loudly, “I will make sure that we get out of this hellhole and to a place where we’re finally free.”

They all gave her a skeptical looks, causing the blonde to give them a pointed look. The only two people that doesn’t seem to be skeptical was Konohamaru and Sasuke. The younger boy looked at her with hope, while Sasuke raised his eyebrows at her.

“It’s impossible, Naruto!” Kiba yelled. “You know if we get caught then there will be hell to loose! They will treat us even worse if they catch us~”

“It will be even worse if we don’t even try!” The blonde spat. “Do you wish to be stuck here for the rest of your life? Don’t you wish to see the outside world!”

Kiba became quiet while the other looked uncomfortable at her words. The blonde runs her fingers around her hair, frowning as she did this. She felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. Naruto looked up, smiling sadly at Sasuke, who looked tense. Konohamaru put his small hands on her lap and the blonde sighed at them.

“Naruto, do you realize the dangers of planning to escape!” she glared at him and he put his hands up, defensively. “I’ll admit that I wish to be free but, there’s a huge possibility that we will get punish!”

“We’re already being punish!” She hissed, looking at Sasuke’s bruised arms and then to the thin face of Ino. “This work is slowly killing us! If this continues then we won’t live to become sixteen!”

“Naruto…” Hinata said softly.

“Why should we give up?” she asked them. “Don’t you remember the words of our village leader? He said that anything is possible as long as we don’t give up! So why are you all giving up!”

They kept quiet at her words, looking somber at the reminder of the village leader. Naruto started to finger the butterfly necklace as she looked at each of her friends. Will any of this happen if her village has been more prepared? Will any of this has happened if they all have been faster runners. She clenched her hands into a fist and bit her lips at them.

“Naruto…we just can’t take the risk.” Sakura whispered. “You know what happens to people that got caught escaping! We don’t want to see you get hurt!”

Naruto sighed and looked down at the doe eyes of Konohamaru, who was looking at the flying birds with longing. The blue-eyed girl ruffled the little boy’s hair and he smiled at her, causing her to smile a little. She glances at her sullen friends and smiles bitterly. 

“I just want us to get out of here so, we can go back to being the happy people we were.” Naruto admits to them. “Don’t you remember the times when we used to joke around? Don’t you miss going to school and complaining about homework? And don’t you miss walking around and to be able to speak whatever you think without fear?”

“Yes.” Ino said. “Don’t you remember talking about the boys in our class? Or how we used to go to each other houses to play games?”

“Or how we used to eat so much food!” Choji said mournfully, licking his lips as he pictures the food on a table.

All the kids looked at each other before laughing at his words, causing him to smile at them. Naruto smiled at her friend’s laugh before twirling a stand of her hair around her finger. This was how they should be like

“I miss playing shogi.” Shikamaru admitted reluctantly.

“Of course you do.” Ino muttered. “Honestly, you’re always so lazy…always doing the minimum amount of work. I bet if we ever get free that you will still be lazy.”

“Troublesome…at least I don’t gossip whenever I get the chance too.” He muttered.

Ino scowled at the comment while the others simply giggled at the comment. All of them glanced at each other before looking out at the window. Naruto hated it. Hated the fact that none of her friends were no longer there usual selves. Sasuke learned some humility, Shikamaru was slowly starting to become less lethargic, Choji was becoming thinner and the girls are no longer smiling. And Konohamaru was the worse one yet. He no longer gives them a huge smile or follows them around.

“I want to see my brother.” Sasuke admitted. 

Naruto nodded and said. “We all wish for a lot of things but we’re not doing anything to get out of this hell! If we want to accomplish these wishes then we need to escape from here! What do you think our parents would have done if they were in our shoes.”

Almost all of them avoided her gaze, except Sasuke who curled his mouth into a small smirk. The blonde grinned, knowing that was a sign that the old, arrogant Sasuke was still there. It felt like that the old Sasuke was lost and was never coming back. It seems that she was wrong.

She glanced at Shikamaru and noticed that he was in his thinking position. Choji was looking at his best friend with a thoughtful look while, Sakura and Ino seemed to be looking at each other with hesitance. Hinata, on the other hand, was biting her lips whereas Kiba growled.

“Lets say, we agree with you, how do you suppose we get out of this hellhole?” Kiba asked.

“I-I haven’t made a plan.” Naruto admitted.

They all shook their heads at her, causing her to scrunch up her nose in annoyance at them. “I need your help to make the plan!” she said angrily. “I can’t make a plan by myself, I need corporation from all of you-“

“You were the one that keeps suggesting that we need to escape and you haven’t made a plan-“

“Troublesome, but what do you need?” Shikamaru asked, interrupting Naruto and Kiba from finishing their argument.

The blue-eyed girl frowned and said. “We need to have a good layout of the place before escaping…we also need to figure out the timetable of the guards.”

“That’s easy.” Kiba boasted. “We have been here for so long, so we know the timetable-“

“It isn’t that easy, baka.” Ino snapped. “We only know bits of their timetable, we don’t know the full timetable.”

“Yes,” Hinata agreed. “We never get the same guards every day…we also need to know the least guarded exit-”

“Do you realize what you are talking about!” Sakura whispered furiously. “You’re speaking of escaping from this hellhole…what happens if we get caught huh? They will punish us…you heard the screams of those they punish right?”

They grimaced at the reminder. Naruto rubbed her chin before gazing at the frightened pink-haired girl, who was rubbing her bruised knuckles. Punishment…it’s a word that they all know all so well. The screams and cries from the floors above made, her winced. 

Should they….? An image of a young Konohamaru getting punish by those bastards flashed through her mind, and she shook her head. They were fighting for a good cause.

“How long have we been here? How many of us can remember the faces of our parents vividly? How long has it been since they burned the walls of our village and ruthlessly murdered our parents?” Naruto asked. “Can we remember a day that we didn’t work for our lives? Tell me!”

Sakura didn’t say anything but it was all she needed to continue.

“I know the consequence, Sakura,” she said quietly, “but I can’t stand the sight of my friend’s suffering and I want all of us to escape from here! The idea of being punish frightens the crap out of me but…looking at your faces makes my fear of loosing my friends even worse.”

Everyone was quiet at this declaration, looking at her with awe. The sniffing from Konohamaru, who was now gripping to her rags as if afraid that she was going to disappear. Naruto softly patted the boy’s back and listened as he quietly muttered to her that he doesn’t want to loose her.

“But we will get punish…” Sakura protested weakly.

“If that happens then I will take the blame.” Naruto said solemnly. “I’m not going to allow any of you get hurt for my plans.”

“Dope, we’re not allowing you to take all the blame!” 

The blue-eyed girl smiled at Sasuke and then to the others, who nodded in agreement. “You know that out of all of us, I’m the only one that will be able to recover from the pain and won’t be too badly hurt,” she reminded them, “I’m also the one that suggested it and none of you wanted to do this so…I will take the blame if we get caught.”

“You’re a bloody idiot if you think I will-“

“Alright.” Shikamaru said. 

“You’re going to allow this idiot to take all the blame!” Sasuke said furiously, glaring at the smiling blonde.

“She raised a good point.” He pointed out. “Out all of us, Naruto has the most chance of recovering from the pain and we all know that she can withstand the pain.”

All of them frowned and glanced at the blonde. Naruto nodded at them before making funny faces at Konohamaru, who was down-in-the dumps. They glanced at each other before shaking their heads at her. Their friend was always trying to get out of here, trying to make them happy. They laughed at Naruto’s funny face before becoming serious.

“We need to dispense jobs to everyone.” Shikamaru said, snapping the blonde, who became serious.

“Naruto, Sasuke and me will take the job of tracking them when we can.” Kiba said, grinning wildly at them.

“I will take the job of listening to their conversation.” Ino said, flapping her hair at them. 

Naruto glanced at Shikamaru, looking at him with unease but the older boy shook his head at her and gave her a pointed look. She sighed. He was right. She should trust Ino to do this but she couldn’t help it. She really looked unwell from all the work they have been doing.

“Sakura and I will make a plan of the place.” Hinata said firmly.

“Which leaves me and Choji to plans traps.” Shikamaru muttered. “I wouldn’t pass them if they try to come at us if they see we went missing.”

“You realize that might be one of the most difficult tasks.” Ino said. “Are you sure that you’re up for it?”

“Out of all of us, Choji and I are able to make a plan that will have the least chance of failing.” 

“He’s right.” Naruto said, remembering the pranks she and the boys used to do. She makes the general idea but Shikamaru fine-tunes the pranks so this is his specialty. She slumps against the wall and looked out at the crescent moon before closing her eyes in sadness.

“How long do you think before we can escape from here?”

Shikamaru sighed and said. “If we are efficient then we can be out of here, by next month.”

The blonde nodded and slumps against the wall and looked out at the crescent moon before closing her eyes in sadness. Realizing just how tired she is from the day’s events.

“How many years has it been since our village destruction?” Naruto asked softly.

“Too long,” Hinata muttered, “too long since our parents were murdered and we were separated by our living relatives…I wonder where Neji-nii-san is.”

“We all wonder.” Naruto said. “You and Sasuke got it rough…you don’t know what the hell happened to your relatives.”

“I hope that he’s fine.” She said, smiling at her. “I…It will be unpleasant if he hadn’t escaped from them.”

The blue-eyed girl nodded in agreement with her. She glanced at Sasuke, whose face was strained, and then frowned. Were Itachi, Neji, Shisui, Lee and TenTen safe? Were they in different towns or are they in guilds? She certainly hope so. Her friends deserve to have hope that their relatives are all safe. 

If things go to according to plan then they will escape from this prison.

Hopefully, by the end of this month.

XXX

 

Naruto has been counting down the days, feeling more and more giddy as each day passed. The due day of their escape was approaching. Freedom was just in their grasp. In a matter of days, all of them will escape from their home. It was just only three days before they will be out of here, all of them will be able to do as they pleased.

The question now is where will they go? Naruto asked herself as she dug for the Lacrima. Looking at the other slaves as they worked under the blazing sun, made her feel a little bit curious. Her and the others have been here for most of their lives.

She sucked in her breath at the sight of the guards looking at their whips and then to her, grinning as they did so. Naruto continued to dig even harder, trying her best to hide her distress from them. Her distress must have been notice because Sasuke was subtly making his way towards her.

“What’s the matter with you, dope?” he muttered, under his breath as he glance around to see if the guards were watching them.

“What’re we going to do when we get out of here, Sasuke-teme?” she whispered quietly, flickering her eyes towards the other slaves then to the guards. “We haven’t planned that far ahead.”

The black-haired boy arched his eyebrows at her and quietly said. “We will see when we get out of here. I will probably try and find Itachi and Shisui…if they are alive. Is that all is bothering you?”

Naruto bit her lips, knowing that this may be the only chance that she may get to inform him of her other worries. The concern look in his eyes just made it hard for her to confess. Can she really tell him her doubts? No, what was she thinking. Sasuke and the others have been there for her since the very beginning.

If anyone deserves to know her doubts than it will be Sasuke. They have been friends since they were diapers and he was the only one that she could fully trust. Besides, he knows too well when she was lying.

“I am worried about the others,” she admitted, “do you really think that it will be alright if we leave them like this? They have been here as long as we have, some even longer so do you think…”

“It’s too dangerous.”

“I know it’s too dangerous, Sasuke-teme!” Naruto said in distress, “I just feel like it is unfair for them. They also deserve the chance of getting out of this hell. Half of the people we know is already dead.”

The dark-eyed boy opened his mouth to protest and she knows that he will be making arguments on why they shouldn’t. She knew they were good reasons but still…they were also suffering. Sasuke shook his head and scowled at her.

“We will help them when we get out of here.” He said. “First, we need to get out of here and get the others to a good hospital if possible.”

Naruto nodded, looking down at his words before saying. “Yes,” she muttered, looking at him with concern, “Konohamaru especially, I think he might be getting a fever.”

The raven-haired boy glanced at the guards, who were barking orders to the other slaves and muttered. “We need to stop talking, we will discuss about what we plan to do later. Everything is going to be okay.”

Naruto smiled at his words, feeling assured that the others will be fine. Still, looking at the other slaves, she wonders if it was truly all right not to bring the others with them? The blonde wonders if they even going to make out of this place.

Even through she had doubts, the brown-haired girl knew that she couldn't back out now. Backing out now meant that she was a coward and Naruto Namikaize wasn’t a coward.

…Or that’s what she tells herself.

XXX  
Author Note: Who do you think FemNaruto should be paired with? Also what do you think of this chapter? Should I continue with this or not?


End file.
